Drivers of modern cars have a number of functions to think of, and at the same time an increasingly complex pattern of traffic to follow. The modern cars have become a high-technology unit equipped with advanced devices related to comfort and safety for example, mobile telephones, the Internet, e-mail, TV/video, navigation, the display of maps etc. These technologies may conflict at the same time the consideration of road safety. Authorities all over the world are becoming increasingly concerned about road safety and especially how they can provide more safer ways to profit these technologies.
Automobiles have many electrically actuated devices to lower or raise a power window. A driver or a passenger must actuate the power window switch and continue to hold the switch in the actuated position until the window has reached the desired position. Some switches provide automatic mode to enable the driver to move the switch to a position which continues to actuate the window motor until the glass panel reaches its fully lowered or fully raised position, or to a position other than the fully lowered or fully raised position with a single, momentary contact.
Power window controls for motor vehicles enable the operator to initiate window movement. One drawback of these systems is that the driver's attention to the road may be compromised due to the checking of windows (e.g., rear windows) for desired height adjustment while operating the vehicle. The other drawback of these systems is that, in the case of vehicles with front and rear windows, sometimes the rear windows may be left down. This can be due to the assumption that the rear windows are in closed position or the operator or user simply forgets to check the rear windows after they have closed the windows within their immediate line of sight.
Various system and devices have been disclosed to power window switch. Available devices such as “key fob” control all vehicle windows but may only be operated with the key fob and functions before the driver enters the vehicle. This feature may only be operated from outside the vehicle, therefore is not practical to use.
Power window switches are further available and control the individual function of the vehicles corresponding windows. In order to operate more than one window with power window switch the user must use two or more fingers to imitate the functionality. Therefore, there is a need for a system to adjust more than one window with a single switch.